Need a title
by Knightrunner
Summary: Four new students come to Xavier's school. All have powers but Ellie isn't a mutant. So what is she? Have fun finding out! Rated for violence and language.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: First crossover story! Yay! I hope I keep all my details strait and I should. I know just about everything about both Danny Phantom and X-Men Evolution tho if I do mess up don't be scared to correct me. It helps to get feedback even if it's criticism. That's one of the best things for me actually cause that way I know what to fix. This starts in the POV of 14 year old Kenny. Then part two is in Rei's point of view. I hope you enjoy. Just so ya'll know Rei is pronounced Ray though his full name is Riezo which is pronounced Reeazo and Ciara is pronounced Keeara.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or X-Men Evolution.**

**Kenny's POV**

It was a dull dreary day. The sky was gray and the air was cold. Me? I'm hiding in the bushes spying on my little sister Ellie. Lately she's been coming home with bruises and cuts. She claims it's her clumsiness but I don't think so. That's why I'm spying on her. Right now she's sitting around in the park alone. Her black hair falling to her shoulder blades, amazingly it's not in a pony tail holder. Normally it is but sometimes she leaves it down. Her bangs were falling slightly in her face, just barely hiding her brown eyes. She's been there for almost half an hour. I'm wondering why she's out here. She hates the cold so why sit alone in it? A few minutes passed and a boy came up to her. He has short black hair and a thick, sturdy build. I'd seen him at school and knew he was a bully. Ellie smiled nervously at him "Hey Jacob." I could hear her say.

He sneered "How long have you been out here?"

Ellie shrugged "I don't know. Maybe half an hour."

He smiled "Good to know you're excited to see me. You came so far before we were suppose to meet."

Ellie's smile wavered for a second before she said "A-actually Jacob, you're late."

Jacob's smile disappeared as he smacked her face. "What have I told you about talking back to me?"

Ellie whimpered and stammered out "Y-y-you said not to."

Jacob nodded "So what are you gonna do?" he asked, his voice menacing.

"I-I'm not going to talk back to you." Ellie whimpered.

Jacob smirked "Good. Now let's go girl."

Ellie stood up and followed him towards the park entrance. However they didn't get there before I ran out of my hiding place and tackled Jacob. He was to big for me to take down but I caught him off guard, making him stumble into a tree. "What the heck?" he exclaimed as he regained himself and shoved me away. Ellie looked at me in shock "Kenny! What are you doing here?"

I looked at her "Protecting my sister from jerks like him!" I responded glaring at Jacob.

Jacob scoffed "I'm not the one who tackles people for no reason."

I smirked "Right, you're the guy who beats his girlfriend when she tries to speak her mind."

Jacob growled and threw a punch at me. I dodged it but just barely. _Gotta work on my reflexes_. He again tried to punch me, this time however he hit me. I stumbled backwards and rubbed my hand on my face where he'd hit me. After a second of having my hand there, I knew this wasn't gonna end well. We were in a fight and I needed to get my head in it. I glared at Jacob then charged at him. This time however he was ready for it and all I did was bump into him. _Might as well have run into a brick wall. _He laughed as he punched my stomach. He hit me several times before I fell to the ground. My stomach felt like it was about to burst and my vision was blurring. _How is it when me and dad practice fighting this never happens?_ I wondered. Even as I was on the ground sprawling in pain Jacob kicked me again and again until Ellie ran over and grabbed his arm "Please stop Jacob!" she begged him.

He looked at her "This ain't your business girl so get outta here!"

Ellie bit her lip then shook her head "No Jacob this is my business. You know why? Cause that's my brother your beating the crap out of. Why don't you go back to whatever alley gang you came from!"

Jacob stopped beating me and turned to her "What did you just say to me girl?" Honestly I was pretty freaking proud of her right then. She probably didn't make the best choice getting with that jerk but dang she sure knows how to break up with him. I have never seen her being so bold. Not with a guy so much bigger than her. Ellie looked up at him, he was significantly taller than her, not that she's short he's just really big. "I said stop." I could hear it in her voice that she was scared but she wouldn't let it show, not to Jacob. Jacob raised his hand up and slapped her, making the side of her face turn bright red. Ellie looked down at me, holding a hand to her face as a tear rolled down her cheek. Jacob grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of the park.

What happened next was unbelievable. I got up faster than expected and chased them down. I got to them but Jacob pushed me down again. He was about to kick me when I reached out with my hand and a bolt of electricity shot out at him. I don't know how I did that but I did. Luckily he'd let go of Ellie because it sent him flying into a tree. Ellie and I were frozen in shock until Ellie looked at me "What did you do?"

I stood up slowly, still very confused as to what was happening. "I-I don't know."

Ellie sighed "Come on. We need to get home. Whatever you just did, mom and dad need to know." I nodded and walked off with Ellie holding my hand tightly.

Line Break

**Rei's POV**

I sat at my table alone. The older boys mocking me again. They always make fun of me cause I dress in black and have trust issues. Everyone thinks I'm emo but I'm not. I just have to get to know someone before I really am myself, I guess that's my problem. No one ever wants to talk to me so people think I have no friends. I do have friend's, only Jonathon, Sam and Kat but they're the best friends anyone could ask for. My best friend however is my sister Ciara. She's part of the reason I'm made fun of. While I sit here and take the insults she'd stand up and fight for anyone. I sighed and looked around, speaking of my sister here she comes. Her long black hair was waved slightly from her curling it yesterday. All of her hair was brushed out of her face so you could see her dark green eyes glaring at the boys as she sat down next to me. I looked at her "Don't you dare." I said trying to keep her under control. When she got started at something it's hard to get her to stop. She looked over at the boys who were taunting her, knowing full well she's always looking for a fight. She sighed "Sorry Rei." then stood up and walked over to them. I sighed and cursed myself under my breath.

"You boys wanna back off on your own or shall I make you leave my brother alone?" I heard her say.

One of the boys laughed "Well tell me, what's the hard way?" Obviously he wasn't threatened by Ciara. That's a very bad idea, she knows how to fight and most people around her know she knows.

Ciara was probably smiling but I had my back turned so I couldn't see for sure. "The easy way is you shut up now. The hard way is I beat you up and chase you outta here, humiliating you in front of the whole school cause you got beat up by a 13 year old girl."

I smiled at my sister's words and hear some of the boys snickering. "Shut up." I heard the boy, who was obviously in charge of the group, say to them. Immediately they became quiet. There was a moment of silence before I heard him say "What makes you think you'd be able to chase me outta here?"

Ciara laughed "Simple. I'm special." _Say what now? Since when was she the special one?_

The boy scoffed "Yea right."

"Yea that is right."

"That's just patronizing." I heard his seat move, presumably as he stood up.

Ciara laughed again "Exactly. Now go or be forced to go."

I could feel tensions rising so I turned to watch what was going on. Sure enough he was standing up, he's slightly taller than Ciara and has a sturdy build. Just the kind of guy she loves to pick a fight with. "You can try to force me to go but I don't think you'll move me an inch." he said with a laugh. Ciara just smiled and rubbed her hands together. A strange darkness seemed to be forming around them, somewhat like a shadow. I'm pretty sure I was the only one who noticed it though. All around the room I noticed that shadows were missing. There weren't any shadows of people or things on the floors or walls. _There's no way she's like me. No way. Before the boy knew what was happening he was being surrounded by a box of darkness. Ciara's hands were surrounded in the darkness, placed at the edge of the box that surrounded the boy. He started panicking but his called were muted when the box closed at the top. Ciara smiled at me then shoved her hands forward, extending her arms completely and sending the box with the boy inside it flying through the air._

_Everyone who had been in the cafeteria eating was staring at her in shock. With good reason too! She hid something like that from me! The person she trusts most on the planet. Then again I've got a secret from her. Once the box had stopped moving it melted into nothingness, the shadows returning to where they should be. Ciara returned to her seat next to me. Her first words were "Sorry I never told you."_

_I sighed "It's okay sis. I've not been completely honest with you."_

_Ciara stopped her fork a few inches away from her mouth "Say what now?"_

_I set my fork down "I mean like you I've been hiding abilities that I have."_

_Ciara sighed "What can you do? Bend light?" she joked._

_I smiled "No. I can manipulate liquids. Any liquids not just water like most people in movies but all of it. Pop, juice, water, oil any and every liquid."_

_Ciara nodded "Sounds like we need to have a talk with mom and dad."_

_I nodded "No kidding."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: If ya'll have any plot ideas (Even if you think they're really bad) you'd like me to use you can message me them or leave them in a review. I've got a very vague idea of where this is going and the more idea's I get the more interesting this gets.**

**Ellie's POV**

We got back to the house, I was still in shock from what my brother had done. At least Jacob is gone. I don't even know why I was going out with him. I guess it's cause no one else even paid any attention. Looking back at it I should have gone with no attention. To late for that now, he's outta my life and he'd better stay that way. We got inside and Mom and Dad were in the living room talking to Mickey about something. Whatever it was it didn't sound or look good. Mickey's head was hung down and his eyes were closed. Dad was saying something about not to do that ever again. Whatever 'that' is. We were about to just walk past them and go upstairs but Mom looked over and saw us. "Kenny, Ellie there you are."

We stopped walking and looked over at her. "Hi Mom." Kenny said trying to mask the worry he felt inside him. Don't see why, he looks terrible. His hair's a mess, his clothes are torn and he's got mud dried onto him.

"What happened to you?" she asked looking Kenny over.

He laughed nervously and with his free hand- he hadn't let go of mine yet- rubbed his neck "Well uh…it's a complicated story."

Our Mom sighed "Sit down." she looked over at Dad who had stopped lecturing Mickey. "Mickey you can go now." she said to him. He nodded then ran up stairs. Unknown to anyone but him at the time he hid at the top of the stairs and listened to our conversation. Me and Kenny sat down next to each other Mom and Dad sitting on the other part of the couch. "You gonna explain what happened?" Mom asked.

Kenny sighed "So I was out in the park and got into a fight. No big deal right?" Mom looked at him sternly as I elbowed him in the side. _Lying isn't gonna get us anywhere._ Kenny glared at me then looked back at Mom and Dad "Fine. I was spying on Ellie but I was doing it to protect her!" he said somewhat forcefully, trying not to get into trouble.

Mom sighed and Dad said "Son, I get you want to protect your sister but you need to tell us when you think there's something wrong."

Kenny sighed. "Fine. Anyway to finish the story. Turns out the reason Ellie's been coming home bruised and cut is because of her boyfriend. I got into a fight with him while trying to protect Ellie."

Mom and Dad both looked at me. "Since when did you have a boyfriend?" Dad asked sternly. I looked at the ground, not wanting to talk. Mom sighed "Anything else you two have to say?"

Kenny looked like he was about to say no when he sighed "Yea there is." Mom and Dad looked at him confused. "When I was fighting he knocked me on the ground and was kicking me. Ellie tried to stop him but he hit her for doing something 'out of her place' and then…I'm not sure how I did this but somehow I managed to electrocute him. He's still alive, don't worry but what I did…What I can do. I-it scares me."

Dad sat there in shock while Mom came over and hugged Kenny "We'll take care of this. Okay?" Kenny nodded and Mom smiled "Now why don't you two go upstairs and get ready for dinner." Both of us nodded and went upstairs.

When we got to the top of the stairs and saw Mickey hiding Kenny looked like he was about to explode. "Kenny, calm down." I said. I glanced at his hands and saw them curled up into fists with tiny little sparks jumping out from his hands. Mickey looked at Kenny as if he was disgusted by him. I could see he saw the sparks too. I looked at Mickey "What were you doing?"

Mickey looked at me "Nothing you two freaks should care about." he said, venom in his voice. _That sounded way to evil for a nine year old. _Kenny was biting his lip trying as hard as he could to keep his anger under control. Mickey was always jealous that I had inherited dad's ghost powers, now that Kenny had powers…he must be really ticked off.

"Mickey what's wrong?" I asked, trying to sound like I care but I think we both knew I didn't. After nine years of dealing with him I've lost hope for that boy. Maybe he'll get over it when he's older.

Mickey scoffed and sarcastically said "Oh I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that I'm the son of the legendary Danny Phantom but I'm just a normal boy while my older sister is a halfa and my brother is some sort of mutant. My life is a freak show."

"Dad's not a legend. He's just really special around here." I clarified.

Mickey shrugged "What ever you say. Didn't he oh I don't know save the world and reveal himself in the process?" he asked in a smartypants kinda way.

I sighed, trying to keep my anger out of control. "Listen Mickey, he may be well known and yeah me and Kenny have powers but you don't have to get all upset about it. We aren't freaks Mickey, now go get ready for dinner. Mom's orders." I said. I had to get him away from Kenny before Kenny explodes.

Mickey sneered at us the walked away down the hall. "Whatever." then mumbled under his breath "Why must I live in the middle of a freak show?"

I sighed before pulling Kenny the other way down the hall to our room. Why we share a room when mom's family has the money to get us a mansion I don't know. I guess dad wanted something a bit more…normal. Makes since with all the weirdness in our lives.

Kenny went into the bathroom and started looking over himself to see how bad he was hurt while I changed into some plainer clothes. Sure I love me denim jeans and jacket but around the house sweats and no jacket work just fine. When I was changed I went into the bathroom to check on Kenny. He had his shirt off, looking at the wounds on his chest and back. I frowned when I saw his cuts and bruises. Kenny looked at me but didn't say anything. Obviously he was still mad at Mickey. I sighed and grabbed a wet washcloth, sitting down in a chair so I could easily clean his wounds, then started washing his cuts. "You shouldn't be mad at Mickey. You know he's just jealous that we have powers he doesn't."

Kenny sighed "I know, it's nothing to do with him. It's just…you are all the time trying to help people but never help yourself."

I set the wet cloth down and grabbed some band aids big enough to cover his cuts as well as some anti-biotic spray. "Why should I help myself? I'm just another face in the crowd."

Kenny winced as I sprayed the anti-biotic on him "You should help yourself because if you don't you'll end up hurt. Like you are now."

I stood up so I was almost eye level with him "I'm not hurt Kenny."

Kenny sighed "Either way, I don't want you to get hurt." he said as I got back to bandaging his cuts.

"Kenny will you please stop being so protective. I get it you're my older brother but I can take care of myself." I said as I worked trying not to sound to mad, but honestly I was mad. He's always been a little protective of me but now…it's like he thinks since we both have powers we're somehow more responsible for each other.

He sighed again "I'm sorry Ellie, I just want to keep you safe."

I nodded "I know ya do Kenny."

**Kenny's POV**

A few minutes later Ellie had finished bandaging me and I was in clean clothes. I hurriedly brushed my messy hair, trying to get out the dirt and grass but it still looked really bad when my Mom called for Ellie, Mickey, Lily and I. I was the last one down for supper. Mom and Dad sitting next to each other at the table with Mickey and Lily to mom's left and Ellie sitting across from Lily, to Dad's right. That leaves me the seat right across from Mickey. I stifled a laugh as I sat down. Mickey and Lily are the twins but Lily copies Ellie in everyway…except the powers, obviously.

Mom served the food. It was roast with potatoes and carrots. For sides we had red beans and rice. A great dinner but why? Mom doesn't fix this nice a dinner unless something special is going on. For now though, I'm not gonna worry about it. I'm just gonna enjoy the great food. We all got our food and I dug in. I had missed lunch since I was spying on my sister. My sisters and mom took a more polite approach to the food. _Girls. _My Dad however dug in just the same as I did, Mickey…well he's always been the odd ball. He didn't dig in or be completely neat either.

While eating we all talked causally. The only one who didn't talk was Mickey. Most likely because he's still mad that now I have powers to. "When am I gonna get a phone like Kenny and Ellie?" Lily asked.

Mom smiled "When you're their age."

Lily pouted "But mommy their really old!"

I laughed and said "Well thanks for that."

Lily giggled "Sorry Kenny."

Ellie smiled "Hey Lily, what do ya say tomorrow the two of us go to the mall and go shopping?"

Lily smiled and started bouncing in her seat "That's a great idea Ellie!"

Ellie smiled "Yep, then you get to do the same stuff I do so obviously you've gotta be my age right?" she asked, obviously letting Mom know to get her a phone.

Lily smiled broadly "Oh yes! Of course that means I'm as old as you."

Mom rolled her eyes "Maybe." Lily smiled, knowing that a maybe is better than a no.

After dinner Ellie and I cleaned the dishes while Lily and Mickey ran off to go do whatever it is they do. Mom and Dad lingered in the kitchen talking while we worked. As soon as we were done and about to walk out Dad asked us to sit down. I sighed and did as asked. _Here we go again. _I thought about saying something about knowing me and Ellie's room is a mess but it's mostly Ellie's mess. I didn't though because something in my dad's voice and the visage on both him and Mom made me think it's not about my room. After an awkward moment of silence Dad said "Your mother and I were talking and we think it would be best if Kenny went to a school for the gifted run by a man named Xavier."

I stared at my dad in shock and Ellie asked "What? Why?"

Mom sighed and said "It's for the best. Kenny is…different."

"So? I'm different and you haven't tried sending me off to any school." Ellie said.

Mom nodded "Yes but that's because we know how to teach you. You're like your father. Kenny isn't a ghost or a halfa. He's what's called, for lack of a better term a mutant."

I sighed "Mickey was right, I am a freak."

Ellie grabbed my face and made me look at her "You're not a freak. You got that?" I nodded just to get her out of my face. Ellie sighed and looked back at Mom and Dad "You can't make him go."

Mom sighed "Listen, we're driving up tomorrow to visit the campus. You both can come if you'd like okay?"

Ellie nodded "I'm coming." Then looked at me.

I looked up and nodded "I'll go visit. Don't expect me to stay there for to long though."

Mom nodded and said "Okay then. Both of you go get packed then go to bed. We leave at 7A.M."

I nodded and stood up to leave when I heard Ellie ask "How long will we be up there?"

"About a week." I heard Mom respond. Without a word Ellie walked up to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me up to our room.

**Ciara's POV**

So long all my friends. Now that the whole school knows I'm a mutant you can be pretty sure all my friends are gone. They probably all think I'm a freak, if I do still have friends then wow they are really good friends. Guess they would have found out one way or another. But all the same how good a friend was I being by keeping a secret from them? Anyway Rei and I got home and are now talking to our parents about our powers. Dad's a little disappointed that neither of us got powers from our parents but they're both glad we've got powers. Not that they want to send us away to Xavier's school up in New York where we won't see them for months at a time. "So yah wantin' ta go ta the Professor's school?" Mom asked. _Wonder why she still calls him the professor, I mean sure he is still the professor but not her professor._

Rei nodded "Yea. We agreed on this during the bus ride home."

Dad smiled slightly "You two agreed on somet'in'. Remy is amazed."

I rolled my eyes "Dad, don't even start with the third person talkin' and ya we agreed on something. It ain't the first time it's happened."

Dad laughed "Sorry, you know I can't resist some times."

I grumbled then said "Whatever. But Rei's right, we need to go somewhere that can teach us about our powers."

"Not that we don't think you two could." Rei added quickly, to avoid causing offence.

Mom smiled slightly "Well Ah don't see why ya'll shouldn't go. You see any reason why they shouldn't go Remy?

Dad shook his head "None at all chere."

Mom nodded "We'll leave for the school in the morning. Why don't you two go get packed?"

I nodded and hugged her "Thank ya mom." then ran upstairs to my room to get packed.

It took a while to get packed cause I had to get plenty of clothes to chose from cause I never know what I'm gonna wanna wear and I had to run upstairs and downstairs then back upstairs getting this that and the other. I also had to run and ask Mom or Dad several questions like how long would we be there or where are we staying and what's the temperature like there. Finally after about five or six hours I was packed. Rei had finished a while before me and was sitting in my room talking to me. I was sitting in my room talking to Rei. "What do you think the school will be like?" Rei asked.

I shrugged "How should I know? I've never been there."

Rei nodded "Fair enough."

"Though if I had to take a guess I'd say it looks like a really big mansion with red brick walls and a big golden gate at the front of it." I said, using my horrible skills of description.

Rei chuckled "Well I think it's gonna be a average size mansion with a smooth white rock wall around it. The only break in the wall being the simple steel gate with some sort of symbol in the middle of the gate. The mansion it's self will probably be made on the outside with the same white rock as the outside wall but the inside of the mansion is the really nice part. It's probably got cream colored wallpaper and matching carpet. The furniture will be nice and big and poofy." he said ending with a smile, showing off his superior skill at description.

I laughed "I like big and poofy furniture."

Rei smiled. "It's poofy."

I laughed "Do explain why you like to show off in descriptive skills?"

Rei shrugged "I don't know. I just do."

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. "What about the people there? What do you think they'll be like?"

Rei shrugged again "Now that I can't say. My guess is they're like us and Mom and Dad. Why? You're not scared are you?"

I laughed slightly "No I'm not scared, just not sure what to expect."

Rei nodded "I understand how you feel. Going someplace new is something I've never been good at."

For the next few hours we talked about anything and everything.

**Rei's POV**

After talking to Ciara for hours while she packed and after we had both finished I needed to do some stuff online. I know it sounds pathetic but I had to tell my friends and teachers I would be leaving, not that I doubt Mom and Dad could do that. I just wanted to make their job a little easier. So I sat down on my bed with my laptop and got started working. I sent out emails to my teachers at school, all fifty of them. Then my friends I had to customize the messages. I couldn't just say '_I would like to inform you that due to recent developments I am going to be moving to a private school. I do regret that I will miss the end of the school year but I wish well to everyone._' like I did for the teachers. Dang, if I sent that to any of my friends they'd kill me. Specially Jonathon. That guy would hunt me down and murder me in my sleep then destroy all my stuff. So for him I sent him a special email that said '_Yo bud, I'm gonna have to go up to New York (I know it's soo far away) to go to a school for the Gifted. Before you ask why (Cause I know you will ask) I'm going to a school for the Gifted I need to know that you won't tell anyone. If you can do that then I'll explain. If you can't then talk to my parents. Sorry bud I'm gon' miss ya. I'll be back for the holidays I hope_.' Then Sam also needed a special message but I'm not gonna write out all the messages. Basically all my friends got special messages. The one person that it hurt to leave most was Kat, I was gonna ask her to be my girlfriend but then my powers developed and I got scared she'd find out and leave me.

Once all the messages were sent I also went to the other sites I'm members of and told me friends on them that I might not be on as much. It's sad having to leave my friends…then again Jonathon, Sam and Kat were my only friends, but they're incredibly close and great friends. The only person closer to me than them is Ciara. After all my goodbye messages were sent I changed for bed, brushed my teeth and laid down in bed.

I tried to sleep but it didn't work very well. Weather I wanted to admit it or not I was nervous about going to Xavier's school. How was I suppose to know what it would be like? The description I gave Ciara was just to show off. Honestly I had no idea what it would be like. One thing's for sure, Ciara better not be defending me against everyone like she normally does. To humans she's more powerful but at the school there are other mutants, other mutants that very well may be more powerful.

**Author's note: Hope ya liked it! Again I'd be glad for any plot ideas. When things start getting into the holidays it will get harder to update anything but I will do my best to keep all my stories going! Specially this one cause it's a lot of fun. You'll see just how much fun in the future chapters.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you Oak leaf ninja and Dcharger for reviewing! Also, Dcharger thanks for correcting the fact that I put epilogue instead of prologue. I get those mixed up. As far as Ellie's eyes I didn't really think about that and will go change them to blue. Yes her mom is Sam, I wouldn't dare put Danny with anyone else. True the ghost half could be considered a mutant but that messes with the plot. The thing with Mickey is he's jealous of his older siblings but covers it by acting like he hates them. Under it all he does care but won't ever admit it. Ellie does care but she's lived with him for nine years and has gotten used to his attitude so she's pretty much given up on him. Haha tho, you're not over analyzing such a minor OC cause he's gonna have a bigger role later on in the story so he's not actually all that minor. With Rei I noticed what I did and meant to go back and edit the prologue and no Kat is not Kitty. The thing with the rooms is to some it would seem a good idea to but the girls together and then the boys in another room but what I did is I put them together by age instead. That and trying to put Kenny and Mickey in the same room would end up getting Mickey killed. Anyway, enough of the author's note this has turned out way longer than expected. On with the story! Oh one last thing, my characters use language I wouldn't ever use.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own X-Men Evolution or Danny Phantom nor to I own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Kenny's POV **

Oh my word! It takes forever to get from Amity Park to Bayville! We got out of the car and my word this place is amazing! It's an average size mansion with a smooth white rock wall around it. The only break in the wall being the simple steel gate with a symbol of an X in the middle of the gate. The mansion it's self is made on the outside with the same white rock as the outside wall but the inside of the mansion is the really nice part. It's got cream colored wallpaper and matching carpet. The furniture is nice and big and poofy. Mom and Dad lead us down the halls to an office. It was just as nice as the rest of the place. It had a large wooden desk at the end of the room and the cream colored walls were lined with bookshelves. In front of the desk were two large, red, cushioned chairs. Sitting at the desk was a bald, old man. "Hello. You must be Mister and Misses Fenton and your kids Kenny and Ellie. My name is Professor Charles Xavier, most of the students call me Professor X." the man said. His voice was calm and welcoming. He was smiling politely. Mom nodded to him so he said "Good to meet you. Please have a seat. Forgive me for only having to seats."

Mom and Dad sat down as my mom said "It's no problem. I'm sure Kenny and Ellie would prefer to stand anyway."

The man nodded "By the way, on the phone I told you I may have some other parents coming in at the same time. They called back and said they would in fact be here in a few minutes."

I scoffed silently _Me? Wanting to stand? Has Mom lost her mind? I'm the one who sits around all day playing video games. What gives her the idea I'd want to stand? Wait…she's just being polite isn't she. I'm such an ido-_ I glared at Ellie when she elbowed me in the side. She glanced at the man as if telling me to look at him. I looked up at him and he asked "Kenny, would you like to take your sister and go look around? I'm sure you won't care about the logistics we'll be talking about."

I nodded "Sure that sounds cool." He nodded as I walked out of the office with Ellie.

When we got outside of the office Ellie sighed and asked "Are you gonna stay here?"

I glanced at her then back in front of me "I don't know. We've only been here like ten minutes. You really expect me to decide in that short a time?"

Ellie smiled slightly "Sorry. I know you're quick to make decisions."

I smiled "True, I am. But this…this is different. This would be leaving everyone I know for a place and people I don't know." Ellie nodded and we walked on in silence a few feet. "So I heard what sounded like a bunch of guys playing video games on the way in. I'm gonna go see if I can find them."

Ellie sighed "Ugg you go do that. I'll be outside in the courtyard."

I laughed as we parted "See ya sis."

A few minutes later I had found the source of the sounds. Sure enough it was three guys playing video games. I looked at the screen and tried to figure out what they're playing but couldn't identify it. I just stood there a moment until the round was over then one of the boys, a guy about sixteen with longish blonde hair stood up and walked over to me. "Hey, you new here? I'm Jon Guthrie."

"My name's Kenny Fenton and I still don't know if I'm gonna stay here or not." I replied smiling. The guy seemed cool so I wasn't gonna be a big grouch.

Jon nodded "Alright then, this is Zack Drake and Drew Madrox." he said indicating to the other boys. Zack looked to be about fourteen or fifteen and had short brown hair. Drew looked more like a twelve year old with short messy brown hair. I nodded in greeting "Nice to meet you." Zack smiled and returned the greeting. I looked at Jon "So what are you playing?"

Jon smiled and sat down again, indicating for me to do the same. "It's a game called Kingdom Hearts. It's really awesome." I nodded as he went on to tell me about the game and how to play. So far I was getting along with the guys here. Question is, what about the girls?

**Ciara's POV **

I woke up to Rei shaking me. "We're here." He said. I looked around, once out of the car. I sighed upon seeing it was exactly how Rei described it. I looked at him and he was just smiling. I rolled my eyes and followed Mom and Dad through the halls. Along the way I saw several people of varied ages. Some looked like teachers here that Mom and Dad stopped to say hi to while others looked like they were about ten or eleven, very young to be mutants. When we got to the office they had said is the Professor's, Mom knocked on the door. A moment later she opened it and we walked in. Already sitting in there were two parents. The father had black hair and bright blue eyes. His wife had dark hair, purple eyes and looked plain out goth. Mom smiled at him as he introduced us to the other two and them to us. They are Danny and Sam Fenton. Their son Kenny is looking to enroll here evidently. _Hmm…I wonder if this Kenny kid is cute?_

They were talking about logistics and boring stuff like that. I was pretty sure I looked extremely bored 'cause after a little while the Professor asked if Rei and I wanted to go look around. I quickly nodded ready to go do something more fun. Rei smiled as I dragged him out of the office. When we were out in the hall I said "Go ahead, say I told ya so."

Rei laughed "Why would I need to say that?"

I glared at him playfully "You know why. This place is exactly how you described it. Are you sure you've never been here?"

Rei laughed "I'm sure Ciara. How could I have been here before?"

I shrugged "I have no clue!"

Rei laughed again "Maybe I got some of Mom's power so when I touch people I get their memories and don't know it?"

I hummed slightly. "That's a thought."

We kept walking in silence until I heard some guys shouting. Didn't take me hardly anytime to figure out they were playing video games. A smile crept onto my face at which Rei sighed. "Go play your video games. I'll be around." I laughed and gave him a quick hug before running off to the source of the sounds. When I found it I saw four boys playing a game I instantly recognized as Kingdom Hearts. Smiling, I walked into the recreation room and stood behind the boys, leaning on the couch watching. At that moment it was just two of them playing but they were both good. One of them looked about sixteen and had longish hair that was blonde. The other looked like a younger version of the guy Xavier had been talking with…oh what was his name…oh yea! Danny! So this kid must be Kenny. _Well he is cute._

When the level was over all the guys looked at me. I smiled "Hello boys."

The one to the left of where I was leaning, the blonde who was playing it said "Hey, I'm Jon Guthrie. You are?"

I looked at him "Name's Ciara LeBeau." Then I looked at Kenny "Are you Kenny Fenton?"

He nodded nervously. "Um yea, why?"

I laughed "I met your dad in the Prof's office. You look like him. 'Cept your younger and cuter."

Kenny blushed as one of the other boys nudged him in the side. Kenny glared at him "Shove off Drew." The other boy, Drew laughed "I will…for now." Kenny rolled his eyes while Jon laughed.

The other boy, on the right of me said "I'm Zack Drake by the way."

I smiled "Nice to meet ya Zack."

Jon looked at me "So you like video games?"

I laughed "Is this a serious question?"

Jon laughed and said "I'll take that as a yes."

I laughed and nodded "It is in fact a yes."

The boys smiled and handed me a controller while Zack moved so I could sit down. As I sat down next to Jon I heard Drew whisper to Zack "Dude, why'd ya let her take a seat? She's got a hell of an ass."

Zack sighed "Drew, you need to get over it. She's probably my age. So shove off." he whispered back.

I spent the next while hanging out with the guys. It was tons of fun! We played a ton of video games and when it wasn't our turn we'd sit around talking.

**Ellie's POV**

After Kenny ran off I went outside, like I said I would. There was a fountain outside and some simple shrubs. Nothing that special. Sitting on the edge of the fountain were three girls. The were talking and giggling. One of them had blond hair clipped up so it fluffed out on top. The second one had red hair and green eyes. The third had brown hair pulled up into a pony tail holder. I walked up to them "Hi, I'm Ellie." The one with her hair in a pony tail smiled and waved "Hi! I'm like Tiffany Alvers and these are my friends Alison Guthrie and Ginny Summers." Both the other girls smiled. Ginny held out her hand for me to shake. I politely shook it. "So are you like gonna be staying here?" Tiffany asked.

I shook my head "No, my brother's the mutant. Not me. It's never me."

Tiffany frowned "Aww well that's too bad."

I nodded. _Yea, if my brother's here then I've gotta deal with twice the amount of chores at home, explaining to all his friends why he's gone, and deal with my brat of a brother Mickey. _"I'll be fine with out Kenny." I lied.

Ginny frowned then smiled again "So what's your brother like?"

I shrugged "Well he sits around playing video games all day, he's…well he's a normal guy. When ya get past the mutant part."

Ginny laughed slightly "Sounds like Alison would like him."

Alison blushed slightly "I don't like every typical guy I hear about. I'd have to meet him before saying I like him."

I smiled "Well if you wanna meet him he's playing video games with some boys."

The three girls looked at each other, smiling then stood up and ran off. "We'll talk to you later Ellie!" they hollered as then ran. I stood there watching them until they got inside. I was smiling slightly, they assumed even though I said I wouldn't be staying that they'd see me again. Suppose that's a good thing. When they walked off I looked at the fountain they'd been sitting on. It was fairly simple, it was made of the same white stone as the rest of the place. I just realized how much this place matches, sure it's nice and all but it's kinda plain. I stood there studying it when a boy with short, messy, black hair walked up to me. I looked at him "Hey, I'm Ellie." I said with a smile.

The boy smiled slightly "Hey. My name's Rei."

I held my hand out to greet him "So are you a student here?" I asked.

He shook my hand and said "Not yet. My parents are working out the details of my enrollment."

I nodded "Cool." we stood there in an awkward silence for a moment. "So what's your power?"

Rei held his hand out to the water and raised his hand, along with the water. "I can control water." The water started crackling and formed into a perfect ball of ice. He pulled it over and dropped it in his hand. "It seems like I have control over it but I don't." He paused slightly then smiled "You gonna be staying here?" he asked, obviously wanting to change the subject.

I shook my head "No, my brother's the mutant. I'm just a girl."

Rei nodded "If your worried about not getting to see him much don't. My mom was a student here and says our family is allowed to come visit whenever. Plus we get holidays off."

I smiled "I hope your right, though if we ever come visit we can not bring Mickey."

"Mickey?" he asked.

I nodded, sitting down on the edge of the fountain. "Mickey is my little brother. He's really jealous that Kenny has powers and he doesn't." Rei nodded as he tossed the ice into the fountain. It landed with a dull thud. I sighed "I'll never understand why he's so jealous. Not like having powers is all good. If you can't control them then what good are they?"

Rei nodded "You said that like someone who understands mutants."

I glanced at him then looked out into the distance at some trees. "Oh, I just empathize with my brother."

Rei nodded and said "Well it's not all bad having powers. I mean we get to come live in a mansion."

I smiled "True. But you have to share a room with people you probably don't know."

Rei shrugged and sat down next to me. "It's not that bad."

I laughed "I'll ask again in about a week, see if the answer is the same."

Rei laughed "Sure thing."

**Rei's POV**

There I was sitting on a fountain talking to a really pretty girl on my first day to the school. Shame she's not staying. Only reason she's here is her brother is a mutant. She kinda seems like she's hiding something but I'm not going to pry. We had been talking for an hour or so when a boy came and got us, saying we were both needed in the professor's office. Guess our parents are done talking. We followed the boy back to the office where our parents and siblings were waiting. I stood by Mom and Dad while Ellie went to stand with her brother. Weird that I met Ellie and Ciara met what's his face…oh well.

"After a long discussion Mister and Missis Fenton are leaving it up to Kenny to decide if he would like to enroll. Both the LeBeau children will be enrolled at a local public school to continue their normal education along side staying here and learning about their powers." The Professor explained. I glanced at Ellie and Kenny who were talking in hushed voices. After a few minutes Kenny turned to the Professor "Sir, would it be possible is my sister stayed here with me?"

Both of his parents looked at him, rather surprised yet understanding. The professor folded his hands together and placed them at his mouth "Hmm…This is an unusual request."

"I understand that but please. I don't deal well with new places." Kenny said, almost sounded like he was begging.

The Professor nodded and put his hands on the desk "I understand, she may stay. So long as your parents are okay with this."

Kenny and Ellie both looked to their parents. They took a moment to talk then nodded their approval. I smiled slightly. _Wait why am I smiling? I just met Ellie yet I'm glad she's staying? Hmm…_

Kenny and Ellie smiled at each other then Ellie smiled at me, and Kenny gave Ciara a slightly awkward glance. I'll have to ask her what she was doing while we were apart.

"Now that all that is settled Jean and Scott will show you four to your rooms." The Professor said as two people walked in. A woman with long red hair and beautiful green eyes and a slim, perfect body. The man was tall and strong. He had short, brown hair that falls slightly in his face and he wore red tinted sunglasses. The woman, Jean smiled and said "Girls I'll take you to your rooms and Scott will take the boys." We all said bye to our parents, though they said they'd be back in the morning to make sure we got settled in all right.

Ciara went off with Ellie and Jean down one hall while Scoot lead me and Kenny down the hall. Scott hadn't said a word but I could tell he was full of himself. It showed in the way he walked. Kenny looked at me and said "So, why were you with my sister?" he asked.

I shrugged "I met her outside and we were just talking when some kid came and got us."

Kenny glared at me "Whatever you do don't hurt Ellie."

I looked at him "Chill out dude. I have no intentions of hurting your sister. I just met her okay?"

Kenny nodded. "Good."

We finished the walk in silence until Scott spoke. "Well here's the room you two will be sharing."

We both looked at him "Are you nuts?" Kenny asked.

Scott just looked at him "Hey I didn't choose your room. Now get to bed. Breakfast is at eight." he said, walking off. Kenny glared at me then walked into the room. He sat down on the bed nearest to the door. "Do whatever you want just stay on your side of the room." he said before laying down and going to sleep. _Something tells me it's gonna be hard sharing a room with him. _I sighed then got ready for bed myself. Someone had brought us our bags so we had all our stuff. I grabbed my computer and sent out emails to my few friends back home then went to bed myself.


End file.
